


I Want You, I Need You

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff, God They Love Each Other, Smut, These dumbasses are so gay for each other, yaz is mildly anxious however really confident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: "They were wrapped up so close that Yaz could feel the Doctor’s heartbeats thrum through her body, thump thump thump thump. That beat charged, powered, shook her. She felt alive as it washed through her. Her lips danced across the Doctor’s, hands traced up and down the body in front of her, finding ways around the obnoxious clothing.The kiss had started slow and passionately, the perfect response to an exchanged ‘I love you’. Hands had cupped cheeks, held waists close. That passion had built to something that found the Doctor’s back pressed up against the rough surface of a glowin column in her control room, resting heavily upon it. Yaz’s body pinning her there."
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	I Want You, I Need You

They were wrapped up so close that Yaz could feel the Doctor’s heartbeats thrum through her body,  _ thump thump thump thump _ . That beat charged, powered, shook her. She felt alive as it washed through her. Her lips danced across the Doctor’s, hands traced up and down the body in front of her, finding ways around the obnoxious clothing.

The kiss had started slow and passionately, the perfect response to an exchanged ‘I love you’. Hands had cupped cheeks, held waists close. That passion had built to something that found the Doctor’s back pressed up against the rough surface of a glowin column in her control room, resting heavily upon it. Yaz’s body pinning her there.

Yaz’s lips began to mark a wet trail from the Doctor’s mouth to her jaw, leaving kisses at the new flesh.

The Doctor’s head fell back against the column, “Um,” Her voice was breathy, “Wait.” She quickly placed a hand onto Yaz’s chest.

Yaz pulled away instantly, removing her hands from her waist. Her gut tightened and she clenched her fist until she could feel the nails imprinting against her palm. She looked up to the Doctor to find that her face wasn’t contorted with pain or regret but it didn’t ease Yaz.

“Doctor, I’m so sorry If I pushed you, I-”

“No, Yaz,” The Doctor said quickly, “It’s not that, I just,” She sighed, “It’s my first time in this body.” She cautiously grasped the back of Yaz’s hand, unfurling her fist and rubbing her thumb over the imprints of her nails, “You’re okay,” She saw Yaz’s face soften a fraction, “You’re always okay, Yaz.” She pulled her palm to her mouth, kissing over the indents. “Okay?” Yaz’s face finally relaxed all the way and she nodded. 

The Doctor smiled softly at her. “I want this.” She dragged Yaz’s hand down to the crotch of her culottes, “I want this.” The dampness of the Doctor’s slick lingered on Yaz’s fingers and she let out a soft moan. “As long as you still want this, I’m all yours.”

Yaz’s confidence quickly surged back and she tensed against the image of the Doctor coming undone against that column, vivid enough she could taste it. “Doctor,” Yaz said softly, resting her hand against the Doctor’s cheek, she leaned into the contact, “You should’ve said something earlier. I would’ve proper romanced you, a date, rose petals on the bed, the whole thing.”

“I should’ve known you were a romantic even durin’ sex.”

“And look, as much as I want to take you here,” She gestured to their surroundings, “I can do that anytime.” She offered the Doctor a wink. “I think we should take this to the bedroom.” 

“Yazmin Khan,” The Doctor gasped at the wink, “How scandalous.” Yaz grabbed her hand, rolled her eyes, and led the Doctor through the TARDIS.

Luckily, the TARDIS was feeling kind; she kept the walk to Yaz’s bedroom short.

As soon as the door was shut Yaz picked up right where she left off, hands on the Doctor’s waist, lips on her jaw, the Doctor pressed against the door, head resting back against the wood.

“Yaz.” Her voice was a moan. It had the weight, the conviction of a prayer and all Yaz could do was moan against the skin of the Doctor’s jaw.

The Doctor traced her fingers against Yaz’s stomach before trailing up to palm Yaz’s right breast. Her left hand dug into the hip where it rested as Yaz began to move downwards, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. 

The Doctor kept rubbing her palm against Yaz with fervor but the sensations were dulled from the clothing. The Doctor couldn’t earn more than soft sighs. 

She reached down to the hem of Yaz’s shirt, pulling it up her body, removing it with fever. She mourned the loss of Yaz’s lips but those lost seconds were easily worth the sight of Yaz’s bare torso. The Doctor sighed, “Yaz, you’re,” She seemed at a loss for words, a rare occasion, “Beautiful.” She softly palmed Yaz’s breast again, “Gods, stunning.” 

Yaz felt the heat in her cheeks and buried her face in the crook of the Doctor’s neck.

The Doctor continued her work, she reached around to the bra clasp, thankful that she could remove this without the loss of Yaz’s heavenly lips. She quickly pulled the item off Yaz and let it drop to the floor with the softest thud. She cupped Yaz’s breast before squeezing them gently. Yaz sighed.

The Doctor ran her thumb over Yaz’s nipple and Yaz moaned against the Doctor’s neck, the sensation pulling a shiver and a sigh from the Doctor. 

Yaz eyed the Doctor’s shirts with narrowed eyes and pulled back to level the playing field. She pulled the Doctor’s suspenders off her shoulders so that they rested against her hips. That look sent heat straight to Yaz’s core.

She pulled the Doctor’s shirts off in a swift motion. Her lips curled and her eyes raked greedily over the Doctor’s bare torso, she had decided against a bra this morning. Yaz leaned down to the beautiful, dusky nipple. She swiped the tip of her tongue against the bud, teasing it to a stiff peak before pulling it into the intense heat of her mouth. Her left hand quickly found the Doctor’s other breast, making sure it wasn’t neglected by palming it roughly before twisting a nipple.

The Doctor groaned, conflicted between pushing herself against the door or leaning into the wicked sensation. “Yaz,” She sighed as the other lathed her tongue over her nipple again. The Doctor thrusted her hips forward, desperate for some friction, any friction, anything to satiate the craving in her gut, her core. But she didn’t get any purchase. 

Yaz detached from her nipple, rising to her full height. She yanked the Doctor close by the suspenders laying at her hips, stealing a moan from the Doctor’s throat. She ground their hips together, wrapping those suspenders around her hands, in a friction that melted sighs from their mouths. 

Yaz pulled the Doctor back slowly as she moved to her bed, slow step by slow step, until the backs of her knees met the mattress and she collapsed there. She pulled the Doctor down into her lap and kissed her with ferocity. She sucked on her lips, dragged her teeth over them, licked into the Doctor’s mouth tasting her moans caused by the rolling of her hips against Yaz’s thighs. 

Soon, Yaz’s lungs were aching for oxygen and she pulled back, resting her forehead against the Doctor’s. She pulled in gulps of air and let her hands pick up the slack. She ran her hands over the Doctor’s breasts, swirling her fingertips around her nipple, careful to deny her the sweet sensation of contact. The Doctor whined.

Once she had her breath she gripped the Doctor’s hips and flipped their position, the Doctor sitting on the bed, Yaz standing in front of her. The Doctor whined, rolling her hips into the air.

Yaz got to work on her jeans, “Yaz,” The Doctor whined, “Please.” Her hands ran over her core above her trousers. Yaz quickly threw away her jeans and lace underwear. Her hands found the button of the Doctor’s culottes.

“You’re so tightly wound, Doctor.” Yaz rested her hand against the Doctor’s tense stomach, “You’re going to feel so good in jus’ a moment.” She unzipped the culottes and pulled them down along with the Doctor’s TARDIS-blue boxers. She discarded them carelessly behind her, focusing only on the smell of the Doctor’s arousal. It flooded her senses and sent wet heat straight to her core. She fell to her knees. 

The Doctor’s thighs were glazed, she was so wet and Yaz couldn’t help the instinct in her that drove her to lick the slick from the Doctor’s thighs. The Doctor whined again and began to grind her hips towards the heat of Yaz’s mouth.

Yaz pulled back, her chin wet, “Patience, Doctor.” Her face was close enough to the Doctor’s clit that she could feel Yaz’s words. The Doctor whined again.

“Yaz,” Her voice was so tense, “Please, please, please, ple-” Yaz’s tongue interrupted her words with a swipe from her entrance to her clit. The Doctor moaned unabashedly, that wet heat was the most divine thing she’d ever felt. She wanted to worship Yaz’s tongue after this. 

Yaz started slowly, flicking the Doctor’s already sensitive clit with her tongue before sucking on it. “Yaz.” The Doctor’s voice was strangled. Her left hand gripped the sheets while her right got lost in Yaz’s hair, holding her right where she wanted her, needed her.

As the coil in her stomach wound tighter she forgot that there were other words aside from ‘Yaz’. Shelves upon shelves of vocabulary burned up in the intense fire that Yaz started.

The Doctor’s symphony of groans and moans and ‘Yaz’ led Yaz to snake a hand down between her legs. She rubbed her clit in time with the swipes of her tongue, she moaned against the Doctor’s clit.

“Yaz, I’m gon-” Her timing was off, she had already come, covering Yaz with her slick. Yaz licked and sucked softer than before, helping the Doctor to ride through her orgasm. Once the Doctor went completely limp, one last sigh cascading from her lips, she crawled up the Doctor’s body.

“You taste so bloody good,” Yaz sighed near her ear, licking what she could from her chin.

“Let me help.” The Doctor pulled her close with her finger that rested under Yaz’s chin. She slowly licked her come from Yaz’s face before finding her mouth. Their lips moved against each other slowly while the Doctor’s hand found Yaz’s clit. Yaz moaned. The Doctor’s fingers rubbed the swollen bud quickly, drawing moan after moan from Yaz’s mouth. 

“I’m close,” Yaz choked out causing the Doctor to remove her hand. “What?” Yaz rolled her hips forward. 

The Doctor rolled onto her back, “I want you to ride my face.”

Yaz smiled at the Doctor’s painted skin, the red such a beautiful shade on her pale flesh. She cupped the Doctor’s jaw, planting a sweet kiss on her lips before moving forward to kneel over the Doctor’s face. She lowered herself down slowly, carefully, before feeling the Doctor’s tongue. She lost all sense of self control, her hips rocked against the Doctor’s face and moans rang from her throat. “Doctor.” Was left on repeat. Her hand tangled in the Doctor’s blonde hair as her tongue worked miracles against her clit. 

She hadn’t lied, she was close and before a single minute was up she had come all over the Doctor’s face.

***

They fell asleep in each other’s arms. To blissful to move from their current situation. When the Doctor finally woke up she found Yaz’s eyes fixed on her face. Yaz pulled her closer by the waist, snuggling into the Doctor.

“That was brilliant,” The Doctor said as soon as she could, “ _ You _ were brilliant.”

Yaz pulled the Doctor tighter against her body, “You were so good, too. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i take request over on my Tumblr: https://nonbinaryriotchild.tumblr.com/ask  
> blow it up, nsfw or fluff.  
> leave comments


End file.
